Lost And Found
by Iris Patton
Summary: A turn of events flips Hiccup's world upside down as he mourns over his father's death and tries to lead his people as the chief of Berk, but what happens when his mother appears out of nowhere. Will he be happy that he is finally not alone in the world or be angry that she abandoned him for 20 years? A head cannon of my own. Not the typical movie thing. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost And Found** _  
(Post RttE)_

* * *

 **SUMMARY** **:** _A turn of events flips Hiccup's world upside down as he mourns over his father's death and tries to lead his people as the chief of Berk, but what happens when his mother appears out of nowhere. Will he be happy that he is finally not alone in the world or be angry that she abandoned him for 20 years? A head cannon of my own._

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is my first FanFic. Please review after reading so I know whether to update the next chapter or not. Good or bad both comments for improvement will be appreciated. Hope You Enjoy the Chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon. or else the movie and series would have been out by now...maybe or I'll just torture you guys...plus there would be a lot of Hiccstrid.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"No!", screamed Hiccup  
"Snotlout, don't you dare do that!"  
"Ruffnut, Tuffnut will you please stop fighting and hitting each other?!"  
"Hiccup, will you stop worrying? You know how they are" said Astrid trying and failing to convince Hiccup to rest.  
"I can't, Astrid, not when they are constantly trying to destroy each other" Hiccup sighed, "besides it is my duty as the acting chief to keep peace amongst the people of Berk, at least until dad returns from that yearly meeting of the chiefs" he said as a matter of factly. **  
**Astrid watched him as he spoke, the dark circles beneath his eyes and bony face. Since Stoick left he made Hiccup the acting chief of the village and Hiccup being Hiccup has been working day and night quite literally to fulfill his father's expectations and not paying attention to himself which brings them to this conversation. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Hiccup snapped his fingers in her face. "Astrid, why are you staring at me?  
"Hiccup, I know as the chief -" ignoring his question she said, but was cut when he decided to correct her saying "Acting chief" she rolled her eyes then continued, "anyways, I know as the ACTING CHIEF" emphasizing on the last two words, "you have duties but you also have to take care of yourself, you clearly look sleep deprived and when did you eat last time. Hiccup, you look exhausted!".  
Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but sound of an explosion with several screams got his attention coming from the village plaza and he turned and bolted in that direction with Astrid following him, Toothless and Stormfly in tow. When they got there, they found Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut trying to set each other on fire with their dragon and while doing this Hookfang lit himself on fire, thus explaining the screams. When Hiccup and Astrid got there they gasped. "Oh for the love of Thor! what are you guys doing!?" Hiccup shouted "Fishlegs go and get the dragon nip" he ordered Fishlegs who was standing nervously trying to hide himself, but as he heard the franticness in his friend's voice he ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him towards the dragon academy with his dragon, Meatlug. While, Hiccup and Toothless helped Snotlout to calm Hookfang and Astrid and Stormfly helped the twins to get control of their Zippleback but both of them failing in their tasks. In the middle of all of this, a weapon cart which was left by someone in the middle of plaza fell and startled the dragons and made them angrier which caused Hiccup to get hurt by Hookfang's tail. Astrid heard something which sounded like a thud, when she turned she saw Hiccup lying their unconscious. She dropped everything she was doing and before she knew it she was running toward him, when she got there she found out what happened, an axe fell on his head. Fishlegs and Meatlug arrived with the dragon nip and calmed the dragons with a little struggle.  
Astrid was trying to wake Hiccup by shaking his shoulder, his eyes cracked open and the first thing he registered was a blurry image, "Astrid…" he wheezed, "axes not good…" and with that unconsciousness took him over.

* * *

 **I know it's the first chapter and its short but don't worry further chapters will be much longer than this. So like it, Love it or hate it Leave a Review.  
-** _ **Iris Patton :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and favorite my story already although it isn't much yet. So, I'll be posting a new chappie in every three to four days. Okay now enjoy chapter 2.**

 **P. S: This chapter is in Astrid's POV. Shout out:**

 _ **midnightsky0612**_ **:** **Interesting, huh? wait until you read further chappies hehehe. I. AM. EVIL.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" I exclaimed, still trying to wake Hiccup by shaking his shoulder, but when I didn't get any response it made me worry even more. Toothless nudged him but like me the dragon didn't get any response either.

The others arrived, "what happened?" asked Snotlout trying to hide the worry in his voice and failing to do so. "Help me get him up!", I said ignoring his question, "…he needs a healer, I'm taking him to Gothi. Snotlout, twins go tell Gobber to manage things for a while in the village until Hiccup gets better, Fishlegs you come with me since you are the only one here who can read what Gothi writes". It took a while for everyone to register what was going on and what they needed to do. Fishlegs helped me to get Hiccup on Stormfly since he was in no condition to fly Toothless and no one else knew how to. I sat behind Hiccup holding him tightly so his head rested on my shoulder and so he wouldn't fall off the dragon midflight. After that Fishlegs and the other dragon riders mounted their dragons and took off except Toothless who was following us, running as fast as he could.

It took us remarkably short amount of time to get to Gothi's abode. The old women were attending another sick Viking when me and Fishlegs got there, but what got the old women's attention was the limp and unconscious form of their soon to be chief. She gestured us to lie him on one of the sick beds while she gave some medicine to the other villager who took it and left the abode. He either ignored us or didn't notice us because he didn't even bother to look at Hiccup, Fishlegs or me.

Snotlout and the twins found Gobber in the forge, as usual, and told him everything that they knew, simply getting a nod as an answer. Then they went to the plaza and helped other villagers solve their problems.

Gothi examined Hiccup carefully, looking for any sign of injury on his head, chest, feet (that is to say foot) and hands, but when she touched his left hand he stirred a little but relaxed when I stroked his hair. Gothi started scribbling something on the sand which was lying on the floor. Fishlegs and I exchanged glances and then Fishlegs started to read what was written on the floor, nodding and shaking his head while I continued to comb Hiccup's hair with my fingers which relaxed him. I looked at him and thought how weak he was.

"Astrid?!" I was brought back from my thoughts by the call of my name, "are you okay, Astrid?" asked Fishlegs worry evident on his face, I replied with a quick nod which didn't quite reassure the boy but I couldn't have brought myself to care about that now. Then he started telling me what Gothi told him "she says his left shoulder is dislocated and his wrist is broken and he has a slight concussion". For some years Fishlegs has been getting better at reading _'Gothi's scribbling'_ , at least better than Gobber, I suppose. "He will wake up in an hour or two". When Fishlegs paused I took the opportunity to ask the question which was on my mind all along, so I asked "So, there's nothing to worry about, right?" Fishlegs continued, "not so fast, she also says that he is sleep deprived and mal nourished, so he has to take it easy for a bit and rest. Gothi prefers a week's bed rest"

 _'Well that's going to be easy'_ I thought to myself. As I recalled Hiccup is NOT very keen on staying in one place for more than five minutes and he DEFINITELY hate being bed ridden, I found that after he woke up from the coma he was in after the battle against the Red Death. As he constantly tried to get out of the house. I was once again jerked from my thoughts when I heard a loud banging on the door, as if someone is trying to break in, as if some DRAGON is trying to break in, and then I remembered that when we came in we left Meatlug, Stormfly and Toothless outside because Gothi had a really strict _'no dragons in her house'_ rule.

As reluctant I was I stood up and began to walk towards the door, when I got outside I saw Meatlug and Stormfly curled up on each side of the door and Toothless trying to get inside "No Toothless you can't go inside Gothi doesn't like dragons in her house remember?" but that didn't stop the dragon from trying. I hold his face firm and looked him in the eyes and said "hey, Hiccup's fine, okay? there's no need to worry he's gonna wake up in an hour or two and when we move him to his house you can stay with him for as long as you like, alright? ". He relaxed just a fraction but his, oh so, expressive eyes, just like Hiccup, failed to hide the dragon's concern and worry for his rider.

Toothless and Hiccup were a lot same, they both were concerned about everyone BUT themselves, which I admit was annoying to some extent, they both cared about everyone, they both tried to hide what they were feeling, and they both had the same emerald green eyes which failed them every time to hide something, after all they were best friends and they were willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones they cared about, and they made it clear in the battle against the Red Death.

We moved Hiccup to his house after a while and Toothless stayed by his bedside. I left Toothless alone with Hiccup for a while. I have been sitting on the rocky stairs which led to Haddock residence for a few hours along with Fishlegs, waiting for Hiccup to wake up, the others came a few minutes later asking how Hiccup was and apologizing for the stupidity which caused this. "It's not your fault", I said, well technically it was their fault but I wasn't going to say that, "Its Hiccup's fault too, you know, he should have been careful. He is always like this, he gets himself in danger and leaves everyone else to worry about him! why can't he just think about himself for once! I mean look at him he is so busy trying to _'chief'_ us all that he doesn't even sleep or eat properly! I am so tired of this behavior of his!".

Everyone was looking at me with shocked faces "What?!" I asked angrily, but didn't get any reply and then I realize that I have been shouting the whole time "I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean to shout at you I'm just worried that's all" I said, my gaze fixed at the ground and then there was silence for a few moments. "It's okay, Astrid", Fishlegs was the one to break it first, "We know you are worried, we are worried too, but you have to put yourself in his shoes,(that is to say shoe) it's not easy being chief, I mean the responsibility of whole Berk is on him, he's just freaking out, but he can't show it as the chief and all, I'd be freaked out too" I nodded.

 _'Fishlegs was right'_ I thought to myself, and with that I stood up and started to ascend the hill which lead to Haddock residence. I entered the house and close the door behind me.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? I told you that next chapters will be long. Next chapter will be much more interesting as the plot actually begins in the next chappie. Like it, love it, hate it leave a review. Criticism will be appreciated to improve writing and story. Fav and Follow and suggest to improve story I may or may not consider depends it its suitable and appropriate.**

 _ **-Iris Patton :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the late update I was busy in studies, u know how they are. Hey, I just wanna thank all of you who read my story and review, Fav and Follow, So… thanks guys. Enjoy chapter 3.**

 **Shout-out to midnightsky0612: thanks**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Astrid ascended the stairs to Hiccup's loft and found him the same way he was when she left him, only Toothless was lying in such a manner that his head was on Hiccup's bed and the rest of him on the floor. She crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed looking at Hiccup and rubbing the back of her hand on his cheek, he leaned and then his eyes flickered "hey", he said in a low voice, Astrid smile, happy to see him awake replied, "hey yourself", she was also talking in a low but calming voice, not many people knew she possessed. "How are you feeling?" He tried to sit up, with a little help from Astrid, leaning against the headboard, "I-I've been better, clearly, but i-it's not that bad, I've been worse too, you know" he said gesturing towards his prosthetic foot. Astrid smiled again and he smiled too. "So what exactly happened?" he asked, a little confused. "Someone left a weapon cart in the middle of the plaza, when we were calming the dragons.", she said, "Everyone was panicking and I… guess, it fell which startled the dragons and the next I knew, you were unconscious, I figured an axe fell on you, since it was lying next to you and you were bleeding a little-".

As she was talking to him, he was looking more and more pale, well paler, and exhausted. She noticed it and asked him, "Are you okay? you look a little-" before she could even finish her sentence he waved her off with his good hand which she assumed meant that _'I am fine'_ and asked, "What Gothi said 'bout this", he gestured to his broken arm and the bandages on his head.

Now it was Astrid's turn be confused, "I just told you what Gothi said, are you sure you're okay?" she said, then waited for an answer but when none came she told him again, "… so you'd be resting for a while then". Hiccup had been quite the whole time while Astrid was talking, looking down as if guilty of something, she looked at him and hold his chin, making him look in her eyes, but then again he looked down, as if trying to avoid her gaze. "What's wrong?" she asked in a sweet but concerning tone. "I messed up, Astrid, I messed up, again", he said without even averting his gaze. Astrid got a bit confused by his statement, again, so she simply asked, "What do you mean?" not knowing what else to say.

"Dad trusted me with the responsibility of the village, he made me acting chief because he _'trusted'_ that I would do a great job…", he said saying each word as if he was trying really hard to explain it to her, he continued, "…that I would be as good as him, but look at me I couldn't even manage to control a single dragon, let alone the whole village". She kept on looking at him sympathetically not even once taking her eyes off of him, she knew why he was guilty, and she recalled what Fishlegs told her that _'he's just freaking out, but he can't show it as the chief and all'_ now she really understood what he meant and it really made always wanted to be like his father strong and sturdy and in a way he was and as he was the heir of Berk so he had to be like his father who was also a great chief.

She suddenly realized that Hiccup was looking at her, like waiting for an answer, but she didn't know what to say, so she settled with another question, "What are you trying to say, Hiccup?", she couldn't believe that she was at a loss of words, The ASTRID HOFFERSON was never at a loss of words. He looked back down again, "I am saying that… what am I going to do when he decides to retire from his chieftain duties, I mean I'm not ready for that all", he said not even once looking at her. "You are going to do great, Hiccup and who told you that you aren't doing a good job at running the village", she said, "you're not letting anyone down, Hiccup if you are thinking about it", he looked at her and smiled then said, "thanks, Astrid I think I needed to hear that", she smiled in return and hold his hand, "hey, that's what I'm here for, right?", she said, squeezing his hand a little in reassurance.

Toothless's ears perked up and the dragon's head shot up after a second, and then he finally woke up from sleeping, yawning cooing happily at his rider, Hiccup patted his head, "nice to see you too bud, I take it you were worried about me too weren't you?".

"Astrid!" Snotlout and the others shouted in unison and then frantic sounds of footsteps were heard. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with an alarming look, Astrid got up and saw Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut standing on the entrance of the room. They all looked like they were being chased by a Typhoomeraang, they all were panting looking from her to Hiccup worriedly, "what happened?", she asked plainly, "Astrid…came…boat…dead…sorry", they all said at once panting heavily.

She glanced back at Hiccup who was trying to get up and the minute he did, he would've face planted on the floor haven't Astrid gotten to him first and hold him, he mumbled a quite thank you, he was still too weak and exhausted from the previous events, so she offered him to lean on her and he accepted, she put her one arm around his shoulder and other around his waist to balance him, slightly hesitating.

Another sound of opening and closing of the door was heard and then after a few seconds Gobber came in view with a very familiar cloak and helmet in his hands. Hiccup recognized it instantly and looked at Gobber worriedly, "Gobber wha-what is th-that?", he asked, panic evident on his face and his voice, although he wasn't the one who would show you if he's worried or panicked or anything else that falls in that category. Gobber and the others looked at him taking their helmets off of their heads, "I…I'm so sorry Hiccup", said Gobber speaking each word carefully, like trying to pick the suitable words to tell the boy that his father is no more, "this is what's left of your father", he said handing him the helmet and cloak but Hiccup didn't took it , he didn't even acknowledged it, "the ship your father and other Vikings took was attacked on the way back to here, we don't know who attacked it but it seems like they only came for one thing… and they succeeded", said Gobber lowering his gaze.

As they all listen the story of their fallen chief, tears welled up in everyone's eyes. Astrid watched as Hiccup's eyes grew wider, twice their size and he shook his head mumbling something no one could make out not even Astrid, who was standing right next to him. He stumbled back and almost fell on Astrid, "whoa whoa, easy there, Hiccup?", she said in a concerning tone. As more of his weight shifted on her, his legs ready to give up any second, Gobber handed the cloak and helmet to Snotlout and immediately held Hiccup's good arm in order to steady him.

Not aware of his surroundings, he jerked his hand away from Gobber and started mumbling, "N-no no no no ", he constantly repeated himself, shaking his head like trying to wake up from a nightmare, he ran his hand through his hair, "N-No i-i-it-it's not p-possible, h-h-h-he c-can't be… he can't leave me like this, th-there must be s-some kind of m-mis-misunderstanding", he said in a pleading tone, his voice breaking so many times. He stumbled quite a few times trying to get out of Astrid's hold, "Hiccup, it's okay. Hiccup, hey look at me, we are all here for you, I'm here with you", said Astrid.

Gobber helped Astrid calm Hiccup while the others stood frozen in their places, helplessly watching their friend break down over the death of the one who raised him. Toothless was also by his rider's side obviously sensing the tension in the room, his ears flat, cooing and nudging his rider sympathetically, but Hiccup was in a condition that he didn't care about anything. Astrid took Hiccup's hand and hugged him, it broke her heart to see him like this, he didn't even acknowledge her and just stood there, his hand limply hanging at his side.

Gobber and Astrid calmed him a fraction and made him sit on his bed so he wouldn't pass out from exhaustion. Astrid kept him in a hugging position, his head resting on her chest and she rubbed his back and stroked his hair to keep him calm. She nodded to the others and they left telling Hiccup _'stay strong'_ and _'keep himself together' and_ _'we are here for you'_ , but it looked like Hiccup wasn't even aware of his surroundings. Gobber patted his head, ruffling his hair in the process and said, "I'll be back Hiccup, I promise", he nodded to Astrid and left to tell the village the disturbing news of their fallen chief.

As Hiccup and Astrid sat their Hiccup finally let a tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

 **So, guys how was it? So like it, love it or hate it tell me in the reviews. Any sort of criticism will be appreciated to improve the story and writing. Fav and Follow if you want. If possible, I'll be updating tomorrow as well to make up for late updating. It means you get a new chappie yeahhh!**  
 **- _Iris Patton :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry! I haven't updated until now but it's not entirely my fault because writer's bock, corrupted internet, sister's wedding preparation and college studies is not a Good combo when you WANT to write something, yeah and I've decided that 'cause of studies and everything else I'll only update once or twice a month so everyone would be happy** **so without further delay, Enjoy Chapter 4. Oh wait here are the responses to the reviews:**

 **megbacon : Here's your update.**

 **Kyleeadams123** **: Don't worry I do have more no matter what I'm not going to abandon this or any of my future stories.**

 **Scorpion6955 :I hope this is okay ****Enjoy.**

 **midnightsky0612 : Its simple because we want to and come on don't tell me you don't like Hiccup when he's at his breaking point. :D ^_^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **xxx FLASHBACK xxx**_

"Hiccup?!, what are you doing up so late, at this hour?", asked Stoick as Hiccup was sitting on a chair across from his father's and seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Huh? Dad, when did you wake up? You should be resting", he said. Hiccup stood up and walked to his father, "do you need anything? Are you okay? Do you want me to get Gothi for you?" Stoick remained still as his son bombarded him with questions. "Calm down son take a breath", said Stoick half chuckling at his son's enthusiasm for taking care of his father, "I'm fine son, I just needed a glass of water". As he said that Hiccup immediately grabbed his father's mug, filled it with water and gave it to him.

After downing its contents Stoick put the mug aside and looked at his son, "Hiccup, you look terrible, you should rest you look exhausted too", said Stoick earning a shake of head from his son, "I'm fine dad, you should sleep now, stop worrying about me", said Hiccup, smiling weakly. Stoick knew his son was as stubborn as he was and he wouldn't rest until he makes sure that his father was well rested and he knew something was wrong.

"Hiccup, come on spill it out, I don't think a simple fracture would be bothering you that much", he said gesturing to his fractured hand, "I noticed you've been acting strangely ever since I broke my hand", he was now concerned about his son as he was constantly avoiding his gaze like trying to hide something. "It's nothing, Dad", said Hiccup tiredly. Stoick glared at him, demanding to know what's bothering his son so much that he's not eating or sleeping properly. Hiccup sighed and then said, "It's just…I-I'm sorry dad, I know it's stupid but I'm afraid", he looked down but he continued, "I'm afraid of losing you, I'm sorry, I can't help it, but… w-when that pile of wood fell on you I thought I'd… and I know it's selfish. But... I want you to stay with me because I-I don't know what I would do without you, without you, I'd be lost. You are the only one I've and… I don't know what I would do without you".

He blurted everything out that was bothering him for all these days since a pile of wood fell on Stoick and he was unconscious for a day Hiccup stayed beside him not leaving his father alone in fear of losing him. Stoick was shocked to hear this, he didn't know what to say. He was also shocked as his son opened up to him, he remembered last time Hiccup was this scared was when he found out about Valka being taken away by dragons. Hiccup wasn't the one to express his feelings to anyone but the fact that he just did astounded Stoick. Not knowing what else to do he hugged his son and held him as tightly as he could and Hiccup didn't protest, he flung his hands around his father's neck and returned the hug whole heartedly.

Stoick soon felt his neck getting wet, the indication of his son crying. "Oh Hiccup! Why didn't you tell me this before? I'm here with you don't have to worry about me being gone", Stoick said to his son and held him tighter. "Promise me you won't leave me; I don't want to be alone. I can't take it, the thought of you not around. After mom I don't think I'll be able to handle losing you too", said Hiccup, his voice hoarse from all the tiredness. Stoick pulled away and looked at his son in the eyes before saying. "I promise son; I'd never leave you".

 _ **xxx END OF FLASHBACK xxx**_

It's been a whole day since everyone found out about Stoick's death. Astrid was returning from the Great Hall with Gobber, Snotlout had insisted that he would come with them too as they were on their way to check Hiccup. Astrid hoped he was _'okay'_ because no one's seen him since yesterday since he asked her to leave him alone for some time.

When they reached the Haddock house, now living only one in it, Gobber knocked in case Hiccup was sleeping or busy with something else. After getting no response, he opened the door only to find Hiccup slumped in his dad's chair leaning against the headboard, holding a helmet in his hands, Stoick's helmet, and with a tired expressing on his face as if he is desperately trying to keep himself together.

The three of them approached him gently, putting her hand on his, Astrid called his name, "Hiccup? Hey look at me", he didn't respond. She then put her hand on his forehead only to retrieve it quickly, "Oh my Gods, Hiccup you're burning up!", she looked at Gobber for help, the man then limped his way to his apprentice and observed the situation, "he's in shock and he has a fever, Snotlout go get Gothi, hurry!", said boy ran out of the door and mounted his dragon to get the healer, for once without any questions.

Astrid and Gobber tried to get any response from the boy but to no avail. They then, helped him to get up and brought him up to his loft, carefully watching his injuries, so he can rest in his bed. Hiccup didn't seem to have the energy to even take a step by himself so Astrid and Gobber half dragged him to his room. All the while Hiccup didn't loosen his grip on his father's helmet but only tightened it.

When they reach the loft they found Toothless waking up from his nap, as soon as he saw his rider he bounded his way to him but stopped when Astrid shook her head, said dragon understood the command and slowly made his way to his best friend and nudged him. While Gobber went to get some supplies to bring Hiccup's fever down Astrid stayed with him slowly caressing his cheek and stroking his hair.

Hiccup kept his unfocused gaze at the ceiling as if he was alone. It broke Astrid's heart to see him like this, so broken, never in her life has she seen him like this except for the time when they told him about Stoick's death and the time when he found out about Valka, but that time no one really comforted the boy except his father, but now he was gone and he had no one left to come home to and share his problems and tell them about his day, _'No! No, I will not think like that. I will be there for Hiccup I'll help him go through all this, everyone's with him. He has us, he's not alone',_ she thought to herself. "Hiccup, babe please look at me, you're not alone, you have us, please talk to me", she said to him softly, after getting nothing she sighed.

The sound of opening and closing the door and footsteps met Astrid's ears and she immediately turned to saw Gobber, Snotlout, and Gothi crossing the room. Gothi shooed every one out of the way so she could check the boy and after some time she gave Hiccup something to drink and then his eyes closed and he fell asleep then she started scribbling on the dirt she threw on the floor, "She says that she gave him some herbs for his sleep and fever but she can't do anything for the shock for that we have to make him cry, bottling up his emotions is not good for his health especially when his body need strength to recover from the fever and his previous injuries", Gobber translated after Gothi finished writing.

Astrid kept looking at the sleeping form of Hiccup so peaceful, so relaxed dead to all the worries and problems in the world. Gothi left after some while and instructed bed rest for the sleeping boy. After an hour Snotlout left saying that, he had to do something but Gobber and Astrid stayed beside Hiccup in case he woke up and needed something. As they sat on both sides of the bed, Toothless stayed at the end of Hiccup's feet, well, foot and prosthetic. As time went by the day passed but Hiccup didn't wake up both Astrid and Gobber constantly put small wet clothes on his forehead to bring his fever down and as the night came both of them were tired and exhausted, they closed their eyes and let sleep claim them.

* * *

 **So, I know things seemed a bit rushed at the end of chapter but don't worry it's intentionally and yeah I'm putting a poll on my account so If you guys want, check it out. Until next time.  
** _ **-Iris Patton :)**_


End file.
